


Чхве Сынчоль требует помощи

by HEBEPHOH



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, First Time, Humor, M/M, Radio
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: Чхве Сынчоль требует помощи, и весь мир обязан ему помочь. | au, где Сынчоль не знает, в кого влюбился.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Kudos: 2





	Чхве Сынчоль требует помощи

— Повтори мне еще один раз, — произносит Джонхан, — почему я делаю это?

— Ты мой лучший друг, — просто отвечает Сынчоль, прежде чем они передвигаются к следующему столбу.

Не то чтобы Джонхан был против, но он смотрит на еще несколько сотен листовок в его руках и думает, что этого в контракте давай-будем-друзьями-с-детства-и-до-гроба не было. Впрочем, тут либо Джонхан убьет Сынчоля, либо Сынчоль Джонхана, но уже неосознанно. И все условия выполнены.

— Лучший, — соглашается Джонхан. Пока Сынчоль приклеивает очередное объявление, он чуть не роняет все остальные. — Но не единственный. Почему ты не мог попросить Джихуна или Сунена?

— Я не хотел беспокоить, — говорит Сынчоль, не отвлекаясь от своего дела. — Дай следующую.

Джонхану бы возмутиться, сказать Чолю, что у него тоже есть планы, но планов нет, да и работу он бросил незадолго до последней сессии. Возможно поэтому он так легко и непринужденно согласился на просьбу лучшего друга помочь найти парня, который тому так понравился.

Единственное, Джонхан не подумал о том, как эти поиски будут проходить, а учитывая весь его опыт с Сынчолем, ничем веселым и интересным это быть не могло. Джонхану нужно научиться думать и анализировать прежде, чем что-то говорить или делать.

Иначе он каждый раз будет заканчивать вот так, расклеивая на каждом столбе в их районе листовку с описанием парня, которого сам Сынчоль видел лишь один раз.

Этого ему хватило, чтобы влюбиться. С Сынчолем не бывает по-другому, Джонхан знает. Поэтому, когда несколько дней назад к нему домой вломился Сынчоль, взбудораженный, с горящими глазами, Джонхан мысленно отложил в самый темный и дальний угол свой покой.

Сынчоль влюбился с первого взгляда. Стоило ему увидеть этого парня, его сердце замерло, а с ним замер весь мир. Сынчоль и не дышал, казалось, следя за тем, как солнечные лучи освещают лицо незнакомца, сидящего в автобусе возле окна. Иногда тот наклонял голову, чтобы спрятать глаза под козырьком его кепки, но затем вновь выпрямлялся, чтобы дальше рассматривать окрестности в окно.

Сынчоль никогда не чувствовал себя таким завороженным, покоренным чужой красотой. Он уже думал о том, как он подойдет и познакомится, когда понял, что парня на том месте уже нет и от последней остановки они отъехали далеко, чтобы Сынчоль мог понять, вышел незнакомец там или еще раньше.

Когда Джонхан спросил его, зачем пытаться найти кого-то, о ком совсем ничего не знаешь, Сынчоль ответил: _разве не для этого все ищут?_

Ну, а еще Сынчоль не знает не такое уж ничего.

Во-первых, тот парень вышел в их районе, а значит, кто-то еще его здесь точно видел. А если он живет здесь, то точно увидит объявление, узнает в описании себя и откликнется.

Во-вторых, да, у Сынчоля есть описание. У него имеются глаза, а также память, поэтому он знает, как выглядел тот парень. Молодой, не старше Чоля, смуглая кожа, каштановые волосы, черная футболка, голубая кепка. И гитара. Сынчоль точно помнит.

Распечатав первый образец, Сынчоль его тогда тут же показал Джонхану. Джонхан задумался над тем, что под подобное описание подойдет буквально каждый второй житель города, но Сынчоль на тот момент уже запустил триста копий в печать. Джонхан просто смотрел на то, как его принтер раз за разом выплевывал очередной лист, пока Сынчоль распинался о своих планах.

Где-то глубоко в душе Джонхан думал о том, что в их районе не наберется так много столбов и стендов для объявлений.

Он был прав, в общем-то. Вечером, ближе к ночи, они сидят на детской площадке, в руках Джонхана остается еще больше сотни листовок.

— Мы все обошли, — заключает Сынчоль. — Кто-то обязательно позвонит.

Сынчоль поворачивается лицом к Джонхану, улыбаясь широко, во весь рот. Его глаза прикрыты, Джонхан знает, что друг уже засыпает, они оба вымотались за прошедший день, и Сынчоль сейчас держится на одном лишь энтузиазме и восторге от первой влюбленности.

У Джонхана щемит в груди, когда он думает, что от глупой повернутости друга у того останется лишь разбитое сердце.

Когда Сынчоль предлагает разойтись по домам и протягивает руку, чтобы взять остальные распечатки, Джонхан возвращает ему только половину.

На недоуменный взгляд Сынчоля он отвечает:

— Может, кого из соседей увижу, — говорит Джонхан. — Не все обращают внимание на объявления на столбах.

Спустя два дня Сынчоль не получает ни одного звонка, продолжает патрулировать район и всматриваться в лица.

Узнавшие обо всем Джихун и Сунен под тяжелым взглядом Джонхана забирают с собой несколько листовок и вслушиваются в детали, о которых им сообщает Сынчоль. Результатов это также не приносит. Джонхан думает, что его друг уже готов отказаться от своей навязчивой идеи, но Сынчоль смотрит на него только с еще более уверенным видом и говорит ему не двигаться с места и звать остальных, сегодня у них бессонная ночь: они должны придумать новый план.

Джонхану бы возмутиться, но почему-то не хочется. Он звонит Джихуну, чтобы тот подобрал Сунена и они вдвоем пришли к нему, когда Сынчоль уходит в магазин.

Уже довольно поздно, чтобы крупные сетевые магазины еще работали, поэтому Сынчоль идет в местный круглосуточный маркет, расположенный в десяти минутах ходьбы от его дома. На часах половина первого, Сынчоль прикидывает, сколько баночек кофе ему нужно купить, чтобы они вчетвером могли продержаться всю ночь.

В магазине слышно только работающее радио и ожидаемо никого нет, кроме единственного кассира. Сынчоль первым делом направляется к стеллажам со снэками. Через несколько минут он стоит у кассы.

Кассир сонный, но пробивает все продукты бодро и даже делает радио чуть громче. Может, Чолю немного жаль парня перед ним, когда он заговаривает:

— Погода неплохая, на улице тепло.

Тот вздрагивает, не ожидая диалога, но быстро отвечает:

— Может, но довольно душно, — произносит он, улыбаясь. — На днях должен быть дождь, держите зонтик при себе.

Стоит ему только закончить говорить, как звонкий голос ведущего на радио начинает зачитывать прогноз погоды на следующий день. Сынчоль не знает, почему сам молчит все это время, слушая прогноз, но еще больше ему любопытно, почему затих и замер кассир, ведь товары уже пробиты и остается только озвучить счет. Сынчоль не видит других причин, кроме одной.

— О, дождь уже завтра, — наконец говорит кассир, — тем более не забудьте свой зонтик, если соберетесь на улицу.

Сынчоль кивает и просит дополнительный пакет, оттягивая время.

— У ведущего приятный голос, — замечает он. — Я мало слушаю радио, это местная радиостанция?

— Более чем, — смеется. — Главное здание находится в квартале отсюда. Моим знакомым нравится. Почти все слушают, здесь ставят хорошую музыку и основной ведущий приятный. Его голос, я имею в виду.

Сынчоль кивает, готовясь заплатить, когда его мысли цепляются за услышанную деталь.

— Все слушают? — переспрашивает он.

— Большинство, — исправляет его кассир. — Хорошая музыка и веду… — но Сынчоль его перебивает.

— Да-да, а номера станции не знаешь?

И, может, если бы не твердость и непоколебимость, с которой были произнесены эти слова, кассир бы возмутился резким переходом в речи, но в его голове пусто, когда он диктует номер.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Сынчоль, думая об очередном своем плане, и получает кивок в ответ.

Сынчоль отходит от магазина на несколько метров. В одной руке он держит пакет с продуктами, в другой — телефон. Он смотрит на открытый контакт в телефонной книжке и, на самом деле, не думает.

Сынгван давится воздухом, когда слышит его по радио.

— Это Один-Семь-эфэм, Вернон, привет, не стесняйся и представься, — Вернон отъезжает на кресле в сторону, чтобы иметь возможность поставить ноги на стол. Вону, его звуковик, смотрит на него осуждающе, но ничего не произносит. Не положено.

Вернон почти падает со стула и чуть не упускает все, что ему говорит слушатель. Он не хочет думать о том, что Вону его проклял.

— Приятно познакомиться, Сынчоль, — продолжает он. — Ночь на дворе, я рад, что ты слушаешь наше радио, но почему так поздно? Бессонница?

— Я не планировал спать этой ночью, — признается парень, и Вернон удивленно поднимает брови, пусть никто, кроме Вону, не мог этого увидеть.

— Поделишься планами?

— Я ищу одного человека, — говорит Сынчоль. — Увидел несколько дней назад и теперь не могу выкинуть из головы.

— Любовь с первого взгляда, — знающе заключает Вернон. — Но наш город такой большой, тебе будет трудно его найти. Могу ли я тебе чем-нибудь помочь? — он следит, как выражение лица Вону переходит со скептического на насмешливое. — Стой, не говори ничего. Знаешь, может, у меня есть хорошая идея, — сердце Вону пропускает один удар, об этом знают и Вону, и Вернон. — Приходи завтра, уже сегодня, к шести к нам в студию. Уверен, наша команда окажет тебе поддержку. Один-Семь-эфэм существует, чтобы помогать своим слушателям. А сейчас, расскажи мне про то, как все это было.

Вернон слушает вполуха; Вону говорит ему одними губами:

— _Бомджу-хен тебя убьет._

Зато, может быть, его больше не будут ставить на замену Мингю на ночные эфиры. Во всем нужно искать плюсы.

Вернон возвращается домой в четыре утра, он жутко устал, и все, о чем он может думать,— это мягкая подушка в его комнате, мягкое теплое одеяло в его комнате и кровать в его комнате. Еще был бы неплох массаж его деревянных плеч в этой комнате, но, к его сожалению, он не знает ни одной подходящей кандидатуры.

Может, поэтому, когда он сталкивается в коридоре с бодрым Джису, попивающим чай из _его_ кружки, его настроение портится окончательно.

— Какого черта ты не спишь? — ноет Вернон, лениво стаскивая с себя обувь.

Джису пожимает плечами.

— Часовые пояса, тяжело привыкнуть.

Вернон не перестает бурчать и когда Джису помогает ему добраться до его кровати. Но он все равно рад тому, что его друг приехал к нему, преодолев океан.

— Может, тебе взять выходной? — предлагает Джису. — Вчера ты был на ногах весь вечерний и ночной эфиры.

— Все в порядке, — отнекивается Вернон.

— Заработаешься и умрешь, а я совсем один в чужой стране, — продолжает Джису. — Ты обо мне совсем не думаешь.

Вернон пропускает последнее мимо ушей.

— Мне в любом случае нужно явиться на студию через два часа, — объясняет он. — Иначе Бомджу-хен меня убьет, к тому же я не хочу подставлять Сынчоля.

— Кого?

— Неважно, — отмахивается Вернон, — парень с радио. У нас грандиозные планы, я хочу ему помочь.

Джису кивает ему.

— Тогда удачи вам обоим.

Вернон благодарит его, вспоминая Сынчоля и его проблему. Он бесцельно смотрит на Джису, думая, что упускает что-то важное, но ничего не приходит на ум.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Джису, замечая взгляд и отвлекаясь от их позднего завтрака.

— Нет, — улыбается Вернон, — передай джем, пожалуйста.

Умело избежав встречи с Бомджу-хеном на входе, Вернон сразу поднимается к Вону. Там он видит еще не ушедшего Мингю и уже подошедшего Сынчоля. Они с Мингю спокойно говорят о чем-то; заметивший приход Вернона Вону показывает на потухшую надпись on air и вновь обращает свое внимание на чужой разговор.

Когда Вернона замечают остальные, оба встают, чтобы поздороваться.

— Ты Сынчоль, да? — уточняет Вернон, улыбаясь. — Я могу тебя так называть?

— Конечно, — кивает тот. — Чхве Сынчоль, спасибо за помощь.

Вернон улыбается шире.

— Пока не за что, я Чхве Хансоль, — смеется он. — Но ты можешь звать меня Верноном, как мое сценическое имя. Давай еще раз и максимально подробно, я хочу узнать все о твоем таинственном парне. Если после сегодняшнего эфира мы его не найдем, то он точно с другой планеты.

— Не так много деталей на самом деле, — мнется Сынчоль, когда Вернон предлагает ему пересесть на диван и обговорить все в более удобной обстановке.

Вернон качает головой.

— Смотри, все, что я на данный момент запомнил, так это то, что это парень, у него темные волосы и у него была кепка... фиолетовая? — пытается вспомнить он.

— Голубая, светлая, джинсовая, — поправляет его Сынчоль.

— Вот видишь, — говорит Вернон. — Нам нужно все опять повторить. Мингю?

Второй ведущий присоединяется к ним, Сынчоль благодарит и его.

— Я согласен, что нужно вспомнить даже самые незначительные детали, — соглашается Мингю. — Ты говорил, что встретил его в автобусе. В каком?

— Тридцать первом, — тут же отвечает Сынчоль. — Это единственный автобус, который проезжает здесь. И он вышел на одной из здешних остановок, поэтому я так нацелен искать его именно в этом районе.

Мингю кивает, принимая информацию.

— Он сидел во втором ряду вглубь от средних дверей автобуса, возле окна, он был в черной футболке и джинсовой кепке, — перечисляет Сынчоль, — в тени его волосы казались довольно темного каштанового цвета, но когда на него попадало солнце, они были ближе к рыжему. И он не бледный, как обычно бывает, кожа почти что загорелая. И черты лица такие утонченные.

Сынчоль задумывается, вспоминая еще детали.

— У него был с собой чехол для гитары, он держал его в ногах, — Сынчоль замолкает не в силах вспомнить что-нибудь еще.

— Так, а было это когда? — продолжает Мингю.

— Где-то неделю назад, — прикидывает в голове Сынчоль.

— Ты уверен, что он живет где-то здесь? — сомневается Вону, наконец подавая голос. — Может, он приезжал к друзьям или по делам.

— В этом случае, кто-то точно должен из местных знать его, — не сдается Сынчоль.

— Но что, если никто не откликнется? — так же не отступается от своего Вону. — С чего кому-то отвечать на эти сообщения, совсем не зная тебя?

Вернон не может дотянуться до Вону, зато у Мингю ноги длиннее и он сидит к нему ближе, поэтому может с легкостью пнуть того по стулу. В любом случае, Вону не обращает на это никакого внимания, ожидая ответа Сынчоля.

— Разве не в этом весь смысл? — наконец произносит Сынчоль. — Как по-другому заводить новые знакомства и искать то, что близко сердцу? Того, кто будет близок к сердцу. Разве могу я перестать пытаться и сказать: _«не судьба»_ , пока я не перепробовал все варианты?

Сынчоль кусает нижнюю губу. Он много об этом думал и говорил с Джонханом. Когда он вернулся к нему ночью, трое его друзей уже ждали его. И все трое пытались его убедить в том, что он ошибается, а он все не соглашался.

— Я просто хочу найти его до того, как его лицо сотрется из моей памяти.

Вернон хмурится, смотря на задумчивые выражения остальных. Возможно, он не относится к этому так серьезно, как это делают они, но это не умаляет его желание помочь. Он смотрит на часы как раз к тому, чтобы заметить:

— Несколько минут до шестичасового эфира. Нам нужно готовиться.

Он заставляет Вону вернуться к оборудованию и сам предлагает Сынчолю ближе познакомиться с рубкой.

В этот раз Вернон возвращается домой в плохом настроении не из-за того, что эфир кончился поздно или из-за разыгравшегося под вечер дождя, а от того, что он не принес должных результатов. Вернон даже немного разочаровался в себе.

Он нащупывает в кармане толстовки сложенную несколько раз бумагу, одну из тех, что расклеивал Сынчоль. Вернон до этого не обращал никакого внимания на столбы, но сейчас, возвращаясь домой, действительно видел, что на каждом столбе действительно есть по одному объявлению. Это совсем не способствовало его настрою.

Когда они покидали студию, он специально вглядывался в лицо Сынчоля. Тот улыбался, благодаря всех за помощь и весело проведенное время, но его глаза были стеклянными и будто смотрели сквозь. Вернон понимает, что не все в жизни происходит так, как хочется, но как же сильно он желает, чтобы в этот раз удача была на их стороне.

Дома его уже привычно встречает Джису. Вернон недовольно проходится по нему взглядом.

— Достал уже кепки в доме носить, — бурчит он, разуваясь. Джису удивленно вскидывает брови, но ничего не говорит и разворачивается, чтобы вернуться в гостиную. — На улице носи их, ты вообще из дома неделю с приезда не выходил.

Вернон замирает на месте. Догадка — или, лучше сказать, осознание, обрушивается на него лавиной.

Он идет за Джису. Тот уже разместился на полу возле дивана, чтобы продолжить практиковаться игре на гитаре. Вернон спотыкается о чехол из-под нее и не сдерживает смешка.

— Что еще? — недовольно спрашивает Джису, смотря на друга снизу вверх.

Вернон пожимает плечами.

— Ты ведь действительно не выходил на улицу неделю, да? — уточняет он.

Джису не понимает, к чему тот клонит, но кивает.

— Да, с приезда.

— Тогда, должно быть, — Вернон переступает через валяющийся чехол, чтобы быть ближе к Джису, — ты не еще не видел этого, — и достает из кармана сложенный вчетверо лист.

— Что это? — спрашивает Джису, забирая бумагу. Вернон не отвечает, наблюдая за тем, как хмурится Джису, пока читает на корейском. Спустя какое-то время он произносит еще раз:  
— Что это?

Вернон усмехается, потому что _очевидно_ :

— Это ты.

*

На улице после дождя сыро и прохладно.

Хотя, возможно, всему виной раннее время. Пусть на часах пять утра, Джису все равно не может привыкнуть к смене часовых поясов. Не то чтобы он прикладывал усилия к этому.

В такое время Вернон еще спит, Джису постарался, чтобы не разбудить его. В словах Хансоля была правда, он действительно давно не был на свежем воздухе, поэтому покинул дом вскоре после окончания дождя.

Еще ему хотелось убедиться.

Джису идет вдоль по улице. На столбах действительно расклеены объявления, но они выглядят потрепанными после ночного дождя. Вряд ли Джису сможет прочесть, что на них написано. Он проходит дальше, чувствуя себя не хорошо то ли от слишком большого количества кислорода, то ли от чего-то еще. Проходит мимо очередного столба, чтобы увидеть, как в конце улицы кто-то клеит новые объявления.

Джису любопытно, потому что на часах действительно _пять утра_ и таких совпадений в реальной жизни просто не бывает.

Чтобы добраться до парня, много времени не уходит. А на то, чтобы разглядеть, что именно написано в объявлениях, — еще меньше.

Джису не успевает подумать, прежде чем говорит:

— Зачем клеить точно такие же объявления поверх старых еще и в такое время?

— Старые пострадали во время дождя, и чем раньше я все исправлю, тем больше людей их увидит, — незамедлительно отвечают ему.

— Это так важно?

— Больше, чем что-либо еще, — говорит парень, наконец оборачиваясь и замолкает. Его глаза открываются шире. Джису быстро уводит взгляд вниз, куда-то в сторону.

— Я мог бы помочь, — предлагает он. — Вдвоем справимся быстрее.

Сынчоль думает, прежде чем сказать что-либо. Но думает о чем-то не том.

Думает о том, как у него замерло и тут же забилось быстрее сердце. Как дышать стало тяжелее и легче одновременно, а по коже пробежались мурашки. И все в ту секунду, стоило ему посмотреть на парня напротив.

— На самом деле, — наконец заговаривает он, — эти объявления были здесь почти неделю, и никто на них не откликнулся. Стоит ли мне продолжать заниматься этим?

— Нет, — честно отвечает Джису. Он смотрит прямо в глаза, на этот раз уверенно и не сомневаясь. Он улыбается кончиками губ. — Сейчас довольно рано, или довольно поздно, учитывая, что я не ложился. Но я немного проголодался. Здесь где-то рядом есть круглосуточное кафе?

Сынчоль трясет головой.

— Нет, но тут есть круглосуточный маркет неподалеку. Там неплохо.


End file.
